1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which kinds of recording sheets capable of being discharged by a discharger are limited.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there is a finishing device which performs a stapling process or the like to sheets, and the finishing device is mainly connected with a copying machine. Further, a copying machine which includes a designation means to designate a kind of recording sheet and has an APS (auto paper selection) function to select a sheet feed cassette in which the recording sheets of the kind optimum for copying have been designated is developed. Furthermore, in recent years, a copying machine in which a discharge tray for the print-processed recording sheets is provided within the case of an image output device to minimize an occupation space when the machine is set up comes to be developed.
When the above-mentioned various types of recording sheets are handled, the kind of recording sheets capable of being discharged to the finishing device becomes a problem. That is, according to the internal structure of the finishing device, there is a possibility of causing a jam if tough recording sheets are transported to this device.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which has solved the above problem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus comprising: plural feeders for feeding recording sheets; an image forming unit for forming an image on the recording sheet fed from the feeder; plural dischargers for discharging the recording sheets on which the images have been formed respectively by the image forming unit; a discriminator for discriminating kinds of recording sheets respectively set to the plural feeders; an indicator for indicating, among the plural dischargers, the discharger by which the recording sheets should be discharged; and a selecting unit for selecting the feeder in accordance with the discharger indicated by the indicator and the kind of recording sheet discriminated by the discriminator.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the attached drawings.